


Fanart: Astaroth aka Leland Townsend

by flaskepo



Category: Evil (TV 2019)
Genre: Demons, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaskepo/pseuds/flaskepo
Summary: because I expect that sooner or later it’s gonna be revealed in one of episodes that Leland is actually The Duke of Hell in human formif not consider this pic being inspired by the first episode:)Please don't repost!If you like my art and want to share it, please use links below the picture(s).Thank you!





	Fanart: Astaroth aka Leland Townsend

  
  
**Astaroth aka Leland Townsend**

[**tumblr post**](https://flaskepo.tumblr.com/post/188110869596/astaroth-aka-leland-townsend-because-i-expect) || [**VK post**](https://vk.com/flaskepo?w=wall-174832286_153)


End file.
